


Tickle

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [42]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Steve Harrington is a little shit, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve has been playing the same song for hours, Billy is going to put a stop to it.-"Baby, are you seriously playing this song again?" Billy asks, feeling his eye twitch as the chorus starts going."You like Gaga." Steve points out from the couch where he is sprawled out phone in hand."I like it in a playlist, not the same song on repeat for six hours straight."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Tickle

**Tickle**

"Baby, are you seriously playing this song again?" Billy asks, feeling his eye twitch as the chorus starts going.

"You like Gaga." Steve points out from the couch where he is sprawled out phone in hand.

"I like it in a playlist, not the same song on repeat for six hours straight." Billy hisses getting more annoyed by the minute as Steve just shrugs. Billy is not going to stand for this. He lives here too and he will not be subjected to this sort of torment no matter how much he loves Steve.

Billy wakes Steve's laptop angry and annoyed as he pulls up Spotify eye twitching as it asks for a password. Billy types it in, the clicking loud when the song ends before starting right back up again. His eye twitches again as the password, the one it has been since they started dating is rejected, Billy tries it a second time, watching his fingers to make sure it is not human error, it is once again rejected. Billy turns sharply as he hears Steve's muffled laughter, finds him trying to contain his mirth with a hand over his mouth.

"You changed the password?" Billy grits out, rolling his eyes when Steve shrugs with a bitten off smile like that will fool anyone.

The chorus starts again and Billy stalks forward, all threatening and Steve shakes trying not to laugh out loud. "Give me the password pretty boy." Billy demands looming over Steve who shakes his head, grinning as he releases his bottom lip and starts laughing. "I'm gonna give you something to laugh about!" Billy descends on him.

Steve shrieks, eyes going wide as Billy lands all of his weight on him using it to pin Steve to the couch. Billy's hands dig in and skirt across Steve’s polo covered ribs, going for all of Steve's ticklish spots. 

"Stop!" Steve tries to beg between laughs, tries to buck Billy off when he shifts his weight but Billy is only settling so he has more access to Steve.

"Stop!" Steve gasps again as Billy forces his shirt up and his touch tickles even more without the cotton barrier between them as his fingers dance up Steve’s stomach going for his ribs once more.

"Give me the password." Billy pauses for a second, fingers poised and when Steve shakes his head no Billy digs his fingers into the spot on Steve's ribs that are the most ticklish, Steve shrikes between laughs and thrashes as Billy just keeps going.

Billy grins as Steve squirms under him trying to escape to no avail, slides his knees in tight against Steve's ribs to keep him vulnerable. Steve gasps for breath as he laughs harder, head rolling from side to side as he tries to get his hands up from where they too are trapped under Billy’s thighs.

Billy does not ask again, ignores Steve's pleas between laughs, knowing that if Steve can still speak he is not ready to give in yet. Billy keeps going as sweat pricks at both of them, until Steve’s face goes from pink to red. He does not let up until Steve’s laughter goes silent, as he rocks under Billy tears dripping down his face. Only then does Billy give him a moment.

"Ready to give me the password?" Billy asks as Steve gasps for breath. Billy combs Steve's sweaty bangs from his eyes waiting for Steve to regain the ability to speak. Billy knows he is getting close when his skin starts settling toward pink again. 

"Tell me the password baby." Billy requests pressing Steve's shoulders against the couch cushions when he tries to get up. Billy leans in close and tracks his nose lightly over Steve's cheek, nearly gets head butted when Steve jerks back at the tickle. Billy never gets tired of how ticklish Steve is or of using it against him.

The song starts again, and in the quiet it is the focus of Billy's attention once again and he groans. "Seriously give me the password, or do you want me to tickle you till you pass out, because I'll do it. I can't take this fucking song anymore." Billy hisses and Steve is giggling for a reason that does not involve Billy's fingers on his skin again.

"Pretty boy." Billy says tone all warning. 

He glares down at Steve who just smiles coyly up at him before chirping "I'm not telling you shit." It is quickly followed by Steve's howls of laughter as Billy puts his hands to work again.

Billy does not let up until Steve is crying again, face near purple and finally blessedly agrees to give him the password. Billy does not immediately rise to change it even though he wants to. He moves off of Steve, grabbing the glass full of half melted ice water off of the table, offering it to him when he flops over.

"Why didn't you just turn off the speaker?" Steve asks later, throat dry and scratchy from all of the laughing. Billy glares down at Steve, sweaty face pressed against Billy's thigh as he drinks from a straw.

"Shut up or we'll start again." Billy grumbles he had not even thought to do that too frustrated with that song, aggravated at it playing for the hundredth time. Steve just giggles weekly groaning and clutching his overworked stomach, Billy is definitely putting Metallica on in revenge.

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
